The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to static random access memory (SRAM) and methods and systems of preventing burn-in.
SRAM is a common form of memory used in many types of systems. It has been found that certain conditions might result in data being burned-in to the SRAM, presenting a security risk.